Duel de femmes OS post 4x24 Spoiler
by Calypsoh
Summary: Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis l'arrestation de Lorelei. Et un matin, sans raison apparente, cette dernière demande à ce que l'agent Lisbon vienne la voir au centre pénitencier...


**coucou à tous et toutes! (caly est toute contente car le soleil est enfin revenu briller sur le bord de sa fenêtre ! )**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier celles qui m'ont laissé un adorable comm sur ma précédente OS "comme un ange gardien"..comme tjs vos messages m'ont fait chaud au coeur.**

**Alors vous vous doutez bien que la bavarde caly ne pouvait demeurer longtemps silencieuse après le MAGISTRAL MAGNIFIQUE ET MIRIFIQUE final que nous a concocté Bruno avec le 4x24.**

**J'ai notamment, comme tous ici je crois , adoré l'ampleur qui a été donnée à notre Lisbon, si passive dans la saison mais si cruciale dans le final (Bruno, dans mes bras) .**

**Evidemment, nous avons aussi enfin fait la connaissance de la fameuse Lorelei qui s'avère bcp plus prometteuse que je m'y attendais. Et je ne cesse de me demander comment ils vont développer le trio Jane/Lisbon/Lorelei .**

**Du coup je vous propose une OS qui met en scène une confrontation entre les 2 femmes: je ne peux que vous invitez à la lire, même si vous n'êtes pas du tout jisboniens car justement j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans la facilité "Lisbon jalouse", Lorelei détestable...**

**j'ai trouvé le personnage de la maitresse de Jane passionnant et surtout avec bcp d'ampleur. Je crois que le duel entre les 2 femmes pourrait s'avérait passionnant s'il était développé autrement que par le biais de la simple jalousie. J'ai souhaité vous montrer un retournement de situation, montrant que les 2 sont intelligentes et finalement, se ressemblent peut-être plus qu'on ne le dirait de prime abord. J'ai utilisé bcp de questions car c'est justement l'état dans lequel nous laisse Bruno en cette fin de saison 4 hein?**

**Enfin, comme d'hab je vous livre ma vision des choses, ouverte à toues les critiques car bien sûr je ne suis pas certaine que tous adhèrent à ce point de vue! Critiquez allégrement, commentez si vous avez un petit instant, j'adore débattre...sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous remercie encore pour les adorables comm de la précédente OS.**

**OS : Duel de femmes. SPOILER 4x24 **

Alors qu'elle franchissait d'un pas rapide les grandes grilles de ce lieu peu avenant, Térésa Lisbon arborait un visage sévère et contrarié. En cette matinée ensoleillée du mois de mai, elle devait s'acquitter d'une tâche dont elle se serait volontiers passée. En effet l'agent senior avait suffisamment à faire avec sa dernière enquête qui piétinait depuis plusieurs jours : le meurtre d'un notable influent de Sacramento. Son équipe croulait sous les exigences jumelées de la hiérarchie et du bureau du procureur pour résoudre au plus vite ce dossier; ses agents et elle avaient passé plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilée à travailler au bureau pour tenter de démêler les nœuds de cette affaire corsée et la voilà contrainte de se rendre ce matin-là à la prison d'état de Golden Valley pour rendre visite à une personne qu'elle n'appréciait nullement.

Tandis qu'elle présentait son badge à l'agent de sécurité de l'entrée du bâtiment hautement gardé, Lisbon resongea au coup de téléphone qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt : la détenue, qui jusque là avait toujours refusé d'apporter la moindre coopération, lui demandait instamment de la retrouver au centre pénitencier, elle l'avait même suppliée de venir en insistant bien sur le fait que Patrick Jane ne devait nullement en être informé. Lisbon avait tout d'abord refusé, n'y voyant là qu'une manœuvre de déstabilisation et qui sait, une tentative de piège ; puis après réflexion, la flic en était parvenue à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas se soustraire à ce face à face sans passer pour une lâche. Aussi avait-elle prévenu Cho, lui et lui seul, du lieu où elle devait se rendre et lui avait confié pour quelques heures les rênes de l'enquête en cours.

Conduite devant la porte du parloir où à cette heure matinale il n'y avait encore personne, Térésa put apercevoir à travers la porte vitrée la chevelure brune de la détenue qui l'attendait déjà, assise à l'une des froides tables qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Après avoir remercié celui qui l'avait escortée, Lisbon pénétra à l'intérieur d'un air déterminé et fermé.

Au son de la porte qui s'ouvrit, la jeune femme brune vêtue de la traditionnelle combinaison orange des prisonnières, releva la tête et posa son regard sur la visiteuse qui venait d'entrer. Les deux personnes se jaugèrent quelques secondes du regard sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne parvienne à lire en celle qui lui faisait face. Puis Lisbon s'avança dignement tout en continuant de toiser celle pour laquelle elle avait finalement tant d'aversion.

« _Bonjour Agent Lisbon_, la salua aimablement la détenue qui afficha un beau sourire. Je _vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement._

_- Avais-je vraiment le choix_ ? rétorqua la flic sans prendre la peine de rendre son salut à Lorelei.

- _Nous avons toujours le choix, c'est le propre du libre arbitre humain_, commenta naturellement la prisonnière.

- _Réplique ironique de la part d'une femme entièrement soumise à la volonté d'un psychopathe manipulateur qui fait d'elle ce qu'il veut_ ! » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Lisbon, d'un ton narquois.

A l'écoute de ces mots, Lorelei laissa échapper un petit sourire amusé, preuve qu'elle appréciait le franc parlé de la flic.

« _Je suppose que cela dépend du point de vue que l'on adopte…_

_- Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour parler de philosophie_ ? la coupa Lisbon, pressée de finir ce préambule inutile.

- _Certes non_, fit Lorelei qui d'un signe de main invita sa visiteuse à s'asseoir face à elle. _Prenez-place, je vous en prie_. »

L'air apaisé de cette jeune femme, enfermée entre ces murs depuis bientôt deux mois, surprit quelque peu l'agent fédéral mais celle-ci ne laissa transparaitre aucun signe d'émotion quand elle s'installa sur la chaise disponible. Lisbon n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser Lorelei diriger l'entretien et voulait montrer ainsi qu'elle ne la craignait absolument pas. D'un autre côté il était hors de question de donner l'impression qu'elle venait ici quémander des réponses et supplier la détenue de lui parler. Aussi en dépit de sa curiosité, l'agent senior conserva-t-elle le silence, attendant que l'autre ne se dévoile en premier.

« _Cela va faire maintenant deux mois que je suis ici et vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de venir me voir_, fit remarquer la captive l'air de rien. _Les rares occasions où nous nous sommes retrouvées face à face furent lors d'interrogatoires menés au CBI en présence de toute votre équipe._

_- C'est la procédure normale, pourquoi voudriez-vous que l'on vous accorde un régime de faveur_ ? répondit posément Lisbon.

- _Je pensais que votre curiosité, mais aussi votre envie indéfectible d'en apprendre plus sur John le Rouge vous auraient poussée à vouloir mieux me connaître._

_- Vous surestimez la valeur que je vous accorde, Lorelei._

_- A moins que je sous-estime votre aversion pour moi_, répliqua cette dernière, toujours en conservant un calme olympien.

- _Je ne prends la peine de haïr que des personnes ayant une vraie valeur, ne se laissa nullement démonter Lisbon. Vous, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un pion, je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous haïr_. »

Les deux femmes ne se lâchaient pas du regard, aucune des deux ne voulant céder du terrain à l'autre ; pourtant elles demeuraient calmes et posées. L'ambiance de la pièce s'était certes alourdie mais paradoxalement ne versait pas dans l'animosité sans limite. L'une comme l'autre tenait à garder le contrôle, l'une comme l'autre voulait prouver leur force mentale respective en demeurant de marbre.

«_ Pourquoi dîtes-vous que j'ai été un pion_ ? demanda alors Lorelei, toujours aussi détendue en apparence.

- _Eh bien, vous pouvez difficilement nier avoir été manipulée par John le Rouge qui s'est servi de vous pour atteindre Jane._

_- Qui vous dit que je ne le voulais pas moi-même_ ? ironisa Lorelei.

- _Oh oui, et c'est de votre pure volonté que vous vous retrouvez aujourd'hui enfermée dans cette prison._

_- N'exagérons rien, je n'avais pas tout à fait prévu cette issue-là, du moins pas si vite._

_- C'est ce que je disais…un simple pion_, conclut sobrement Lisbon.

-_ Mais j'ai aussi été l'amante de Patrick Jane, rétorqua avec malice la jeune serveuse. Ce n'est pas rien…_ »

Sans qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître, Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de cet évènement passé : malgré ces semaines écoulées, l'agent avait encore du mal à intégrer l'idée que Jane ait pu aller jusqu'à coucher avec une femme pour piéger son ennemi, lui le veuf inconsolable, lui l'homme solitaire et inaccessible. Très vite Lisbon fit taire ses questionnements et tenta de reprendre l'avantage sur une Lorelei qui de toute évidence tenait à la défier en reparlant de cette liaison.

« _En effet, ce fut le summum de votre naïveté_, reprit Lisbon en croisant ses mains sur la table sans quitter du regard son interlocutrice. Penser _pouvoir vraiment séduire Jane, penser pouvoir le mettre à vos pieds simplement en le mettant dans votre lit. Penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que vous étiez maitresse du jeu alors qu'il vous avait démasquée depuis le début. Au risque de me répéter, là encore, vous n'étiez qu'un pion entre ses mains._

_- Peut-être bien, mais je peux au moins me vanter d'être la seule à avoir connu ses mains expertes_, dit la détenue d'un ton volontairement provoquant.

- _Vous ne m'entrainerez pas sur ce terrain là, Lorelei_, rétorqua aussitôt Lisbon en hochant la tête. _Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà arrêter votre pitoyable tentative pour me rendre jalouse, ma relation avec Jane n'est pas de cet ordre._

_- J'aurais pourtant juré que vous aviez été blessée lorsque je vous ai appris notre liaison_, poursuivit innocemment Lorelei devant une Lisbon qui ne perdait absolument pas son sang froid.

- _Vous voulez vraiment continuer sur cette voie-là ? Car à part vous rendre ridicule, vous n'obtiendrez rien_, répondit Lisbon d'un ton calme.

- _Oh mais moi je ne veux rien obtenir du tout, c'est vous au contraire qui êtes emplie de questions auxquelles je pourrais apporter de précieuses réponses._

_- A quoi pourrait me servir ces questions puisque de toute façon vous n'êtes pas disposée à y répondre_ ? reprit Lisbon qui s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- _Je ne suis pas prête à y répondre en présence de toute votre équipe et de Jane, nuance_ » lâcha alors la jeune détenue brune.

L'espace d'une seconde, Lisbon fut surprise par la réplique de Lorelei : cette dernière refusait depuis des mois de livrer la moindre information concernant John le Rouge, alors pourquoi évoquait-elle aujourd'hui le fait d'apporter de quelconques éléments capitaux ? Lisbon flairait le piège.

« _Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous m'avais faite venir ici pour me livrer des informations sur John le rouge_ ? demanda l'agent de son ton sceptique qui en disait long.

- _Je vous ai déjà dit que jamais je ne vous le livrerai_, lui confirma avec sérieux la disciple du meurtrier. **_Jamais je ne serai la cause de sa perte_**.

- _Je me demande vraiment ce que cet homme peut avoir pour que vous lui obéissiez aussi aveuglément, au péril de votre vie ?_

_- Et qu'a donc de si spécial Patrick Jane pour que vous le suiviez aveuglément dans ses combines au péril de votre vie_ ? reprit du tac au tac Lorelei, fière de son petit effet.

- _Que vous a promis John le Rouge pour que vous lui soyez ainsi dévouée alors qu'il a commis tant de meurtres horribles_ ? ne lâcha pas Lisbon, préférant ne pas tenir compte de la question tendancieuse de Lorelei.

- _Et que vous apporte Patrick Jane pour que vous lui restiez ainsi fidèle alors qu'il n'a pas hésité à vous tromper et même à tuer pour assouvir sa vengeance_ ? poursuivit la détenue sur le même ton.

- _Vous essayez vraiment de nous mettre sur le même plan toutes les deux ? Vous croyez vraiment que nos situations sont comparables_ ? s'impatienta légèrement la flic.

- _A vous de me le dire, Térésa, je suis prête à tout pour protéger l'homme que j'aime et qui a donné un sens à ma vie. Et vous, que seriez-vous prête à faire pour Jane ?_

_- C'est là que votre parallélisme a ses limites_, reprit Lisbon._ Vous êtes aveuglée par le prétendu amour que vous portez à John le Rouge alors que pour ma part, je garde la tête froide pour aider mon ami…pas mon amant_ ! »

Lorelei devait reconnaître que sa visiteuse avait une immense force de caractère et elle n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

« _Vous perdez votre temps, et vous me faites perdre le mien_, dit Lisbon en se levant. _Il est clair que vous n'avez aucune intention de me parler, aussi ne vais-je pas rester plus longtemps à vous écouter débiter des théories fumeuses._

_- Ne vous-êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi parmi toutes ses disciples fidèles et charmantes John le Rouge m'avait choisie moi pour séduire Patrick_ ? s'écria alors Lorelei alors que Lisbon se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

-_ Et en quoi cette question aurait-elle son importance_ ? répliqua Lisbon qui se retourna vers la prisonnière, en adoptant une technique apprise de Jane, répondre à une question par une autre.

- _Cela vous aurait peut-être mise sur une piste essentielle_ » fit mystérieusement la femme incarcérée.

Lisbon croisa les bras et fixa intensément la jeune femme qui lui faisait face : elle l'étudia quelques secondes puis d'un ton calme et maitrisé la flic reprit la parole.

« _Lorelei. Votre prénom évoque une nymphe de la mythologie germanique. Selon la légende, cet être surnaturel, par ses chants funestes, attirait les marins au fond des abysses. Elle charmait les hommes de sa voix pour mieux les perdre ensuite. Je suppose que votre sanglant mentor y a vu un fort symbole_.

- _Vous êtes intelligente, Térésa, comme il l'avait prévu. Mais vous semblez oublier quelques autres détails significatifs_, s'amusa alors la captive toujours assise au milieu de la pièce. _Au lieu de faire appel à une femme blonde, au port noble et délicat telle que l'était Angela Jane, c'est à moi que John a demandé de réveiller les sens de votre équipier. Moi, une femme pétillante mais très simple, de petite taille, au fort caractère et…aux cheveux bruns_.

-_ Et alors ?_ demanda Lisbon, un peu perdue.

- _Voyons, faites un petit effort de concentration, Térésa. Qui dans l'entourage de Patrick correspond le mieux à ce profil_ ? »

Cette fois, Lisbon comprit vers quel terrain glissant tenait à l'emmener la captive.

« _Il est assez troublant de constater que Patrick a finalement couché avec une femme qui vous ressemble._

_- Vous et moi n'avons strictement rien en commun, je vous le répète_, se fâcha cette fois Lisbon qui commençait à être plus qu'agacée par les sous-entendus grivois que ne cessait de faire Lorelei.

- _ça c'est ce dont vous voulez vous convaincre_. »

Lisbon revint vivement sur ses pas et s'appuya fortement sur la table, toisant de toute sa hauteur la femme assise qui la défiait de son air angélique.

« _Vous êtes une criminelle à la solde d'un pervers sanguinaire, quel point commun croyez-vous avoir avec moi, sinon, peut-être, une fugace ressemblance physique ?_

_- Je suis saine d'esprit, courageuse et forte, je suis capable de la plus grande douceur comme de la plus grande violence pour aider celui qui m'est cher, je suis pieuse et crois en la rédemption._

_- Et quel dieu pensiez-vous honorer en demandant à Jane de vous rapporter ma tête dans un carton_ ? rugit Lisbon, outrée en voyant Lorelei arborer la religion comme excuse à ses actes cruels.

- _Toute religion compte ses martyrs_, fit la prisonnière en hochant la tête. _Vous auriez pu être celle qui aurait sauvé Jane, qui lui aurait permis de commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de son passé douloureux et funeste._

_- Vous êtes encore plus malade que je ne le pensais._

- _Point du tout, chère Térésa. Je suis simplement une autre image de vous-même, tout comme Patrick pourrait être une autre image de John_. »

Cette fois Lisbon ne trouva pas les mots : elle savait depuis le début que John le Rouge s'amusait avec Jane, ne voulant pas le tuer mais l'attirer dans les mêmes méandres que lui, faire de lui son disciple, le plus brillant à vrai dire comme si le serial killer souhaitait se chercher un héritier digne de lui. Mais que venait faire Lisbon là-dedans ? Quel rôle voulait lui faire jouer ce grand malade ?

« _Il vous a toujours trouvée irritante et fascinante à la fois, vous savez_, poursuivit Lorelei sur un air enjôleur. _Votre pugnacité et votre abnégation l'amusent autant qu'elles l'impressionnent. Et à vrai dire, aujourd'hui le jeu ne serait plus le même sans vous et il faut bien avouer que j'ai été assez jalouse qu'il vous trouve tant à son goût_ ! »

Lisbon pensa un instant que Lorelei parlait toujours de Jane mais très vite son instinct lui dicta qu'elle faisait fausse route.

« _Qui ? Qui me trouve à son goût_ ? » demanda Lisbon durement, toujours en dominant la captive de toute sa hauteur.

Lorelei haussa les épaules, laissant planer le mystère, ne donnant aucun moyen à Térésa de savoir si elle disait vrai ou inventait cette histoire de toute pièce. Au lieu de cela, la prisonnière continuait de sourire et reprit la parole :

«_ Quel dommage, Térésa, peut-être que dans une autre vie, nous aurions pu nous apprécier, peut-être même devenir amies._

_- Avec des amies comme vous, il n'y a plus besoin d'ennemies_ ! répliqua de but en blanc la flic.

- _Vous commencez à adopter le même type d'humour que Patrick ! C'est intéressant, je suis sûre que j'aurais apprécié de plus en plus nos interrogatoires. Dommage que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à en profiter_, dit Lorelei en fermant brièvement les yeux.

- Si vous escomptez pouvoir un jour vous échapper, je vous dis tout de suite que cela n'arrivera _jamais,_ la recadra aussitôt Lisbon.

- _Je n'ai jamais affirmé que je m'évaderais, ce serait terriblement humiliant. Mais un de ces jours je sortirai par la grande porte, au vu et au su de tous_, lui assura Lorelei simplement.

- _Si cela devait se produire, ce serait dans un cercueil._

_- C'est fort possible en effet, à moins que Patrick lui-même ne me fasse sortir en échange de la vie de quelqu'un qui lui est cher_. »

Si les yeux émeraude de Lisbon avaient été des révolvers, Lorelei aurait été fusillée sur place. L'agent senior avait fort bien compris le message sous-jacent de la captive : John le Rouge pourrait un jour chercher à atteindre Jane par le biais de la femme qu'il avait refusé de lui sacrifier.

« _Vous m'avez fait venir ici aujourd'hui pour me menacer_ ? demanda sèchement Lisbon, sans se laisser démonter.

- _Je n'ai rien dit de tel, voyons, et que pourrais-je bien vous faire du fond de ma cellule_ ? ironisa sciemment la prisonnière. _En revanche, je me dis simplement que lors de sa dernière confrontation avec John, Patrick lui a révélé une chose capitale : que jamais il ne vous sacrifierait, pas même pour atteindre son ennemi personnel. Et c'est un détail qui n'aura pas échappé à John le Rouge qui suspectait depuis longtemps cet attachement à votre égard…d'où ma présence dans cette histoire_ ! »

Cette fois Lisbon ne put masquer son effarement : bien des fois elle avait retourné les derniers évènements dans sa tête ; bien souvent elle avait resongé au fait que John le Rouge avait réclamé de Jane qu'il tue son équipière…mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'à partir de ce jour-là, elle était devenue indéniablement une pièce clé dans le jeu malsain que se livraient les deux ennemis. Par son refus de la sacrifier, par la confiance qu'il avait eue envers elle malgré tout, Jane avait surtout prouvé combien il était attaché à Lisbon, la preuve en avaient été ces instants volés au milieu du chaos : le brève étreinte dans son bureau, ces trois petits mots anodins avant qu'il ne tire sur elle, cette main qu'il avait serrée fortement dans le désert.

Petit à petit une affreuse vérité émergea dans l'esprit de la flic : bien plus qu'un soutien, elle était devenue une faille pour Jane, une faiblesse que son ennemi comptait bien exploiter.

Lisbon fut alors tirée de ses questionnements par la voix fluette de Lorelei qui s'éleva dans le parloir :

« _Alors, qui est le pion à présent_ ? »

Les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans le regard assuré et triomphant de la captive qui semblait avoir suivi tout le cheminement de pensée de l'agent fédéral. En son for intérieur, Lisbon dut reconnaître qu'elle devenait elle-même un pion que John le Rouge aimerait à utiliser contre Jane. Faisant taire provisoirement la panique qui naissait en son cœur, Térésa laissa alors parler le moteur qui la faisait avancer tous les jours : sa foi en la justice !

« _Jamais John le Rouge ne pourra m'utiliser contre Jane…vous m'entendez Lorelei ! **Jamais je ne serai la cause de sa perte**_. »

Et après avoir lancé à la prisonnière un regard dans lequel se lisait toute sa détermination, Lisbon quitta la pièce avec virulence, sans avoir conscience qu'elle venait de prononcer les mêmes paroles que la détenue avait prononcées plus tôt au sujet de l'homme qu'elle protégeait par son silence.

Une fois seule, toujours attablée dans cette lugubre pièce, Lorelei sourit et prononça doucement, les yeux fixés sur la porte que venait d'emprunter Lisbon :

« _Vous voyez que nous sommes pareilles toutes les deux. Nous jouons notre vie pour protéger celui qui nous est si cher_. »

**FIN (biz à tous)**


End file.
